Green Elephant
by Samayoshi
Summary: Hmmm, how to describe one shocked male, two completely inebriated females and one extremly messy apartment? mutiple one shots of Kagome and Seshsomaru moving in together before 'The enemy'. Sessh/kag


Hey, my last story kind of sucked I can see, only one person reviewed. Heh heh whatever, I felt like writing it, _Broken tears and wet vases_ might be confusing because you're not supposed to know why Kagome is having a fit, she has a manic depression and is completely unsure of herself where areas that Sesshomaru is almost too sure of himself.

Anyways I wrote this a long time ago so I hope you'll like it

* * *

_**Green Elephants**_

He needed to see her, well not that he NEEDED to see her, but he definitely wanted to see her, he also wanted to go over the plans, and go over other things also….

In the solitude of his car, he quietly laughed maniacally 'Soon she'll be mine' His eyes glinted, scaring the driver who thought the destructive cloud surrounding his employer was aimed at him.

'Oh the things I'm planning to do to you Kagome Higurashi' He thought as he got out of the car to walk the rest of the way. He was also worried, knowing she was getting nervous, having not made an art piece in three months.

As he saw the building Sango and Kagome shared an apartment in, he sped up. He shivered in anticipation as the elevator went up to the floor indicated. When the door opened a very loud music was literally making the floor vibrate, when he approached his destination the music got louder. He realized that it was coming from her apartment! He opened the bizarrely ajar door which was usually locked and secure.

Music blasted in his ears, making him take a step back. He looked in the apartment and saw papers filled with words, paintings and miniature sculptures EVERYWHERE. Art was literally littering the place, books, pencils, dirty paint brushes, smudges of paint on the floor. He spotted Kagome jumping up and down clad except for her undergarments; Sango was in the same state, laughing at her, sitting on the couch which was infested with tequila bottles and sugar infested products.

His eyes widened, he couldn't believe the state of things. At that moment, the drunk, high on sugar, Kagome stopped jumping like a toddler and started giggling hysterically.

"Ann- And then" A little fit of giggles took over, Sango giggling in anticipation of what Kagome was about to say "There was this huge GREEN ELEPHANT!!!!!" Soon both were on the floor laughing like hyenas, pounding the floor.

It was safe to say they were pissing drunk.

"HIhi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!" Kagome stumbled gasping for breath,

"What about-what about" She paused a long time, Kagome giggled "What about an old prune man!" Sango slurred. They were back on the floor, the image inciting huge laughs from both parties. He couldn't believe it

"Oh Sesssssshou!" Kagome tried to sing, finally noticing the man she had been jumping for the past few months standing in the doorway looking completely amazed.

Sango started giggling again " Shou Shou Shou!!" She sang/giggled.

"You're drunk" He said disbelievingly as Kagome killed the music and stumbled his way.

"Drunk, Drunk, Drunk" Sango sang. Suddenly extremely annoyed he picked up Sango and threw her none too gently in the bath tub and turned on the freezing water. When it was Kagome's turn, he threw her over his shoulder.

"Whoop, here we gooooooo!" She said languidly.

After all drunk parties and been frozen in the bath tub and given a big glass of water, Sesshomaru put them to bed then got to picking up the freshly made miniature sculptures and dirty paintbrushes. He stopped now and then to read a verse she had written.

"What am I getting myself into with this human girl?" He said to himself and sighed. 'It's too late now…she's the only one who I'll put up with'.

A crash was heard and Sesshomaru groaned. At least she got through her artist's block.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm moving in with you!" He said angrily as she woke up all groggy but present enough to retort.

"Look I finally had my burst of inspiration and after I had finished Sango wanted to celebrate! I'm sorry it went too far but that doesn't mean you had to organize my papers! Now I don't know where anything is!

He sniffed and lifted his chin "Well there's you're punishment for drinking too much! So in the future you know that if you ever get drunk again I'll come and organize your things!" She almost wanted to laugh if this wasn't an actual serious conversation.

She pulled her hair "Arhg what were you doing here anyway?" She glared at him suspiciously "Didn't you have an important meeting or something?" She asked as she continued to glare at him accusingly from her nice, warm and fuzzy bed.

"Yes but I came for something" He leaned in but she wriggled away, wrapped like a caterpillar in her covers. For a caterpillar she moved quickly.

"Forget it, I have a hangover"

"Liar, I gave you water before bed" She seethed, cursing his sharp memory. She glared daggers at him.

Then, she smiled maliciously "You didn't give me enough" Her voice was like battery acid. He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Sharp tongued wench'.

* * *

HEY tell me what you think!

Just review!


End file.
